


Kinktober: Cunnilingus

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom!Julian, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian's been riling Reyja up for hours while out at the Raven...
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 29





	Kinktober: Cunnilingus

Julian’s in a mood tonight. I try to maintain a conversation with our friends, but the way he keeps nipping at my earlobe and sliding his fingers under the waistband of my leggings to stroke the soft skin of my inner thigh has me more than a little distracted. How he can still be such a gentleman while his masterful hands make me melt just beneath the table I can’t say, but after a few hours of his attention, plus the looks he sends me and the occasional whispered suggestion of what we could be doing instead, I’m a mess. Still, he doesn’t act on anything until I start to tease him back. He always waits for me, no matter how impatient he gets, and damn, by the time I touch him, the man is so hard he could cut diamond.

He fairly drags me out of the bar when I give him the go-ahead, stumbling over some sort of goodbye to our tablemates, and starts kissing me before the door even shuts, one hand under my shirt and the other curling around my ass to hitch my leg onto his. Every touch makes my knees weaker, and the muffled, wet sounds of his lips working against mine go straight to my clit. If he hadn’t been holding me, I might have staggered to the wall for support. But his long, graceful fingers dig into my flesh and he ruts against my belly as I press myself closer to him.

“You drive me wild, my love,” Julian pants, his voice low and husky in my ear. “Absolutely—” He pauses to kiss me again. “Absolutely mad with desire. If I can’t touch you, taste you, feel you around me soon…”

I manage to regain enough of a handle on language to say something. “What then?”

“Mmm, I’d become more monster than man. Never stopping, never sleeping—” He readjusts his grip to slide his fingers into my hair, taking a handful of short brown strands and pulling gently so he has full access to my neck. His hot tongue traces the dips between tendon and muscle, probing old love bites, before he sinks his teeth into the fat beneath my chin just hard enough that he’ll leave another imprint behind. A high-pitched whine escapes me, almost drowning him out when he continues to croon after letting go. “I would carry on searching for you forever, moonbeam, until my hunger was sated at last.”

I look at him with pleading eyes. “You can have me, here and now.”

“Oho?” He grins, one brow arched like a question mark. “You sound as eager as I am.”

All I can do is nod, feeling the gentle tug of my hair between his fingers. My eyelids flutter in the wake of the sensation.

“You know I like to hear you say it, beautiful.”

“Please, Julian!“

He takes both of my hands in his and whisks me across the street into the slot of an alleyway, pinning me against the sunbaked bricks the moment we pass into shadow. After lavishing long, indulgent kisses down my neck, he pauses to bite his lip, leaning over me with his arms braced above my head and his thigh between my legs, concern flashing through his gaze for the first time.

“Is this, erm, is this alright, darling?”

I rest my palms on his chest, standing on tiptoe to plant a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “Please keep going, Juley.” I emphasize my point by running my thumbs over his nipples, tickling the sensitive peaks through his shirt with the sides of my nails. He nods, reassured, then cups my face and pulls me into the deepest, most ravenous kiss yet.

“Oh god,” he groans. “Please, love, let me, mm, let me fall to my knees for you. Let me press my mouth to you and taste everything you made for me. Let me feel you tremble and be the only thing that holds you up!”

I very nearly tremble at the thought alone. “Whatever you want, take it! Please!”

Julian laughs against my lips, breathy and joyous. He gives me one more kiss before making good on his declaration and sinking to the ground, pressing his face to my belly. When I lean back against the wall and peer down at him, he meets my eyes with a sheepish smile; while he fumbles to untie my leggings with one hand, the other is between his legs, palming his stiff cock.

“I’m sorry, my darling. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“That’s okay. Do you want me to—?”

“No! No. This is, ah.” With effort, he stops. Even in the low light, I can see the protesting jump of his erection against the fabric of his tight pants. “You first.”

“I don’t mind, really.” If anything, it’s hotter knowing how turned on he is by pleasing me. I run my fingers across his forehead and into his hair. “Make yourself feel good too.”

He pushes into my touch and shuts his eyes tightly. “My god, I love you.”

He doesn’t wait for me to respond but goes at the laces of my leggings fully, making quick work of them and pulling the waistband down to my knees. The hem of my shirt he tucks into the wide belt around my waist, keeping it out of the way while baring my pale, round stomach. He murmurs approvingly at the sight, squeezing the fat between his hands and kissing it softly as he makes his way to his goal.

I suck in a breath when he parts the folds of my sex with his fingers, repositioning my feet as he settles closer. His cool touch has me biting the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out, but he feels my every subtle twitch and quickly replaces his hand with his mouth, his soft laughter vibrating against me with the perfect balance of torturous pleasure. His tongue flicks over my clit in the wake of the gasps he collects. Its caresses make my thighs quake and I double over, catching myself on his shoulders.

“So sensitive,” he comments cheekily, pulling away though the puffs of air from his words continue to break over me like waves in a storm. “And so wet for me already.”

“You teased me for hours,” I manage to retort, driving my nails into his skin.

He laughs again and moves his hands down the backs of my thighs. “I gave in to temptation, like anyone would. You’re divine tonight, moonbeam.”

He might be exaggerating. I certainly don’t feel divine, with my heartbeat in my crotch and every limb shaking like a leaf. But the view Julian has of me has never matched the view I have of myself, no matter how often he tries to make them align. Of course, I could say the same about him.

My thoughts dissolve into pulses of heat as he presses his nose into my pubic hair and draws a deep breath, then runs the flat of his tongue from my cunt to my clit. He exhales shakily, releasing another cascade of warmth over me, and moans low in his throat.

“Ahh, your taste, your scent! There’s nothing sweeter.”

One of his hands falls away from my leg and I hear a rustle of fabric, the quiet clink of buttons. When I open my eyes, the tapered head of his cock juts from the end of his fist, red even in the shadows.

I don’t have long to appreciate his frenetic pumping before his talented tongue goes to work again, lapping at me, swirling over my clit, tracing shapes and patterns I couldn’t identify if I tried. He seals his lips around the tiny nub as soon as he can, sucking hard enough that I mewl with pleasure. Our hands tighten on each other, mine on his shoulders and his the back of my thigh, bringing us together as I pant and writhe under his expertise.

My first climax builds fast, so fast I barely realize it’s coming until it hits. Whatever noise I make is more grunt than scream, nothing pretty and certainly not divine. I push my hips into his face, a wordless plea to keep going, keep licking, please don’t stop. The message must get through because I don’t even feel the tickle of his thick auburn curls disappear as he withdraws for air before he returns, bringing the transcendent rush back with him.

The burst of wetness I released with my first orgasm meets his tongue just as he shifts to get a firmer grip on his erection. He muffles his whimper of delight against me and lets go of my ass to slip his fingers between my legs as well, gathering what has yet to drip out. A silvery thread trails after him, breaking against my skin as he switches hands on his cock to smooth his stroke with my slick.

I cum again on the crest of an aftershock, spurred along by the ceaseless quest of his lips and tongue to make me feel good. It’s smaller, quieter but no less passionate, and the mix of fluids the two of us have given each other makes an almost indecently beautiful sound as he reluctantly pulls away, gracing each of my inner thighs with a sloppy kiss.

Julian meets my gaze for only a moment, smile dreamy and satisfied, before his eyes go wide and he contributes another offering alongside the saliva and lubricant we’ll leave behind here, painting the wall and ground between my feet with streaks of white. When he runs dry, he sags against me, breathing heavily.

“Damn it, I meant to last,” he mutters into my stomach. “I meant to take you home and ravish you, my darling, like the beautiful goddess you are.”

He can’t possibly think I’m disappointed, can he? “This was great, ‘Bee. More than enough.”

Though I’m sure he isn’t ready to do so, he stands up, tucking himself almost shamefully back into his pants and pulling my leggings with him. He takes time to kiss along the wings of my collarbones while he reties the laces before unfolding my shirt from my belt. “Do you mean that, my love?” he murmurs against my ear. “Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?”

In answer, I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest. “Please don’t feel bad,” I say softly, tilting my head so he can understand me. “I love seeing you cum.”

He folds himself around me with a tender sigh, resting his cheek on the top of my head. “You have the forgiveness of a saint, my dear.”

“Juley, you didn’t do anything I need to forgive you for.” I snuggle closer to him, as close as I can get.

Slowly, slowly, he relaxes. I hate when his guilt overwhelms him like that, telling him he isn’t allowed to enjoy what he enjoys. I tighten my embrace once more and curl my hands into the loose fabric of his shirt: if it would help him, I’d never let go.

“Oh, Reyja…"

Gentle touches sweep down my back. The lips that were so recently buried between my legs place a trio of soft kisses along the part in my hair before Julian tilts my chin up to look him in the eyes. To my relief, he’s smiling again.

"If you’re certain, then allow me to propose an alternative to our evening plans?”

“As long as I get to be with you, I’ll be happy."

Were he in a less-confident mood, such a comment would have made him blush. As it is, he chuckles and tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I’ll never leave your side. We can meander home the long way, enjoying the starlight, and when we get there I’ll draw a nice bath for us so I can, mmm, spend some time with your impeccable shoulders.” His fingers mesh with mine and he brings my knuckles to his mouth for another kiss, speaking against them so his hot breath flows between our hands. “I’m afraid I rather neglected your upper half in favor of your lower.”

Butterflies take flight within me at the idea of laying against him in the warm water of our massive bathtub, his strong hands working the knots from my muscles as his cock grows stiffer and stiffer with every movement I make. Round Two would be even better than the first, and he’d already set the bar so high.

“Can I pick out some candles?” I ask, narrowing my eyes playfully.

“You can have anything you like.”


End file.
